Listen To Your Mother
by Amayanaoki Yazen
Summary: 8 year old Scout and his brother watch a scary late night movie even though they are not supposed to.


DISCLAIMER: Team Fortress 2 belongs to its rightful owners.

Listen To Your Mother

Scotty "The Scout" Anderson opened one bright blue eye before sitting up in bed. His mother had forbidden him from watching any late night television including horror movies like "The Thing With A Thousand Tentacles That Ate Wisconsin!" That wasn't going to stop him, however. He got out of his bed before approaching the only other occupant of the room, his one year older brother, Maxwell. He tapped him on the shoulder and viewed him sitting up eagerly.

"Are we sneaking up to watch?" The older boy was cut off by the smaller hand covering is mouth.

"Quiet or you'll wake up Ma! She'll whip us both." The older sibling nodded. Though he was older, he acted far more childish than Scotty.

Maxwell followed his sibling out of the bedroom. He watched him look around until they both tip toed through the darkened hallway of their modest house. Their steps were silent. They descended the stairs while paying close attention to their mother's bedroom door. It never opened. She was snoring loudly from within. That was a good sign. Maxwell looked a little anxious while glancing over his shoulder at the closed door.

"Ma sleeps like a rock. She won't find out we're watching the movie as long as we're quiet" Scotty assured him. They both entered the kitchen.

"Let's see. " The boy opened the refrigerator while looking within. "What snacks should we take for this movie?" His sibling pointed to the freezer instead.

"Ice cream!" he encouraged. Scotty got out the vanilla ice cream and set it on the counter. Maxwell rubbed his palms together enthusiastically. He looked inside the cabinet and found some chocolate syrup, multicolored sprinkles, and maraschino cherries. He located two bowls and two spoons. He set them along side the other items on the counter. The frozen treat's container lid was quickly removed. A few scoops were placed into each bowl. The boys took turns with each topping. They drowned their ice cream in chocolate syrup and covered it with sprinkles. At the end, they placed a maraschino cherry on top. The ice cream container was placed back in the refrigerator. The other items were put back into the cabinet.

They softly argued whose looked better while heading for the livingroom where they turned the television on. They sat on the floor indian style with their bowls resting in their laps while eating their ice cream. Maxwell kept glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00 PM and way past their bedtime. Scotty never noticed the time. He kept shoving spoonfuls of the snack into his mouth.

The Anderson boys could not take their eyes off the events occurring onscreen. The black and white television came to life with the screams of a horrified woman and her lover as the tentacles reached for them. Scotty jumped up and turned down the volume. Maxwell paused in the middle of eating his ice cream to observe the monsters huge eyes, matted hair, fanged mouth, and spiked body. Huge tentacles stuck out from every direction. They were tipped with suckers much like an octopus. The outfit would have looked quite fake to an adult. To him, it looked truly terrifying.

Maxwell cried out while dropping his spoon on the carpet and touching the sides of his head.

Scotty glanced at his sibling out of the corner of one eye. "Are you scared? It's so fake!" he whispered.

"No, I have brain freeze" he responded. He had only lied a little! He really did have an ice cream headache from eating too fast.

"Take a deep breath and hold it for twenty seconds" he instructed. "And be quiet!"

Maxwell obeyed while Scotty continued to enjoy his own ice cream and watch the movie. When Maxwell's headache had passed, he took to eating his ice cream more slowly. He glanced down at the carpet. It had become stained with vanilla and chocolate. "Uh oh."

'What now?" Scotty demanded. "This is the best part!" The town's sheriff was about to be devoured by the monster, headfirst.

"My spoon. I must have gotten ice cream on the floor when it fell" he said in a worried tone. "If mom sees it, she'll know we've been up!"

"Then clean it before it sets!" Scotty ordered. He refused to budge from his spot in front of the TV.

Maxwell went off to fetch a wet cloth. He headed toward the bathroom. Mental images of tentacles shooting out at him through the drain pipes flooded his young mind. Soon he was too frightened to take another step towards the bathroom when he heard a sound come from within. "M-monster!" he gasped. He ran back to his brother.

Scotty gasped as he was tackled from behind. It caused him to scream and drop his bowl onto the floor. "Oh no! My ice cream!" He demanded to know why Maxwell had tackled him while sobbing hysterically. He realized the answer when the older boy would not stop trembling and muttering about the monster in the bathroom. "Come on, there's no such thing as real monsters!"

A groan from behind caused them both to yelp in high pitched voices. That was when they viewed something far more terrifying than a tentacled beast from beyond space. They saw their angry mother, tapping her slipper on the widely stained floor!

"This is why I told you not to watch these movies" she grumbled to her disrespectful sons.

The End


End file.
